The present invention relates generally to wire hangers or hooks for displaying merchandise, and more particularly relates to hooks which can be locked to secure merchandise displayed on the hook.
Many types of merchandise are packaged and sold in containers hanging on display hooks at stores such as supermarkets, department stores, retail stores, etc. In many stores, pegboard is used in conjunction with the projecting arm or hook to support a series of such merchandise. These types of display hooks are provided with one or more rods or bars capable of hanging merchandise by inserting the free end of the hook through holes punched in the merchandise container. The containers, therefore, can easily be removed from the hooks by simply pulling the container off the end of the bar. Accordingly, conventional display hooks have a shortcoming in that shoplifting is easily conducted.
The present invention provides a lock and hook assembly for securely displaying merchandise on a vertical support. The lock and hook assembly comprises a mounting bracket structured for connection to the vertical support. A hook of generally circular cross-section has an inner end fixed to the mounting bracket and projects outwardly therefrom to an outer end. The hook""s outer end has a reduced diameter portion of generally semi-circular cross-section, and the reduced diameter portion includes a notch. To prevent removal of merchandise at the outer end, a lock has a semi-circular opening shaped to receive the reduced diameter portion and selectively engage the notch.
Preferably, the lock and hook assembly further includes a screw and anchor, wherein the mounting bracket includes a hole sized to receive the screw. The screw and anchor cooperate to clamp the mounting bracket to the vertical support. Also, the reduced diameter portion of the hook may further include a second notch to be engaged by the lock. Preferably, the second notch is radially spaced from the notch by 90xc2x0 and is smaller than the notch. Most preferably, the first notch is upwardly opening, and the second notch is laterally opening.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an axial facing stop surface is formed where the hook portion of circular cross-section meets the reduced diameter hook portion of semi-circular cross-section. The stop surface limits the inward movement of the lock, while the semi-circular shape of the reduced diameter portion cooperates with the semi-circular opening in the lock to radially position the lock on the hook. These features allow the lock to be reliably positioned on the hook to secure the merchandise thereon and prevent pilfering.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the hook of the lock and hook assembly may comprise a stem hook or a scanning hook. The scanning hook typically includes an upper arm and a lower arm. According to the present invention, the lower arm includes the reduced diameter portion of generally semi-circular cross-section and having the first notch.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.